cpuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Creepypasta Universe Wiki:Vandalism Policy
Our vandalism policy defines what this wiki considers to be vandalism and the response to it. Since blocking is the usual punishment against the offender, users are strongly encouraged to read our Blocking policy as well. Vandalism on Articles This wiki defines articles as all regular pages that are in the main namespace. Vandalism is the deliberate and obvious act of deflaming an articles quality, which includes: #'Adding offensive language, either to the text or the title of the article.' This is a no-brainer. On literature wikis, it may be acceptable to have swear words placed in articles. Here, however, it is not, as this is an encyclopedia. Randomly swearing in an article will swiftly result in your editing priviledges being removed. #'Introducing spam to an article.' Again, no brainer. If you put an advertisement or nonsensical text on a page, expect to be immediately banned from editing. #'Blanking Pages.' Removing any amount of content from a page without justification is considered blanking on this wiki. That being said, there are ways to unintentionally blank a page. With that in mind, if you should accidently do so, quickly undo your edit or ask an administrator to help you. If you leave no evidence, we will assume that it was intentional. People blanking pages may be blocked without warning - especially if they're blanking multiple pages. #'Deliberately including falsehoods in the text.' We aren't talking something accidental like "Abandoned by Disney was written by M59Gar." We are talking "Abandoned by Disney was written by William Shakespeare in 1671." #'Injecting authorial opinion into an article.' We are an encyclopedia - injecting an opinion into an article destroys the very objectivity we are trying to build. Things like "Psychosis was a very boring read written by terrible author Matt Dymerski, aka M59Gar" are unacceptable. #'Drastically altering the layout of a page.' This type of vandalism is far more subjective than the ones above, however. There are cases where radical changes of layout are honest attempts to improve the way the wiki, as a whole, looks. Changing the size of a picture in an infobox, for example, is not in itself an act of vandalism. Removing an infobox is not in itself an act of vandalism. However, if you repeatedly change the size of an infobox pic, after an admin has advised you of the size standards required to give the site a consistent look, your actions could well be seen as vandalism. Likewise, removing an infobox from a story page is almost always an unambiguous act of vandalism, while the removal of an infobox from a page with one line of text on it might not be considered vandalism. This sort of "graphic design vandalism" is much harder to define, but it comes down to deliberately changing a page's layout against the site's design ethos. In general, it's always better to ask an administrator before changing any of the graphical elements on a page. What You can do about it If you encounter what you believe is an act of vandalism, ask the offender to please cease from performing the acts on his Message Wall. If this fails, contact an . You can help recover the action by undoing the offender's edit. If the offender made multiple bad edits, contact a rollback or administrator. Administrative Response If a user makes an edit that is viewed as a deliberate form of vandalism, one of the following actions will be enacted by an admin. :* If they are an unregistered user, their IP will be blocked for upwards of 3 months. :* If the user is registered, they will be blocked for upwards of 6 months. If a user creates a page of obvious vandalism, one of the following actions will occur: :* If the user is an unregistered user, their IP will be blocked for upwards of 2 weeks. :* If the user is registered, they will be blocked for upwards of 1 month. To reiterate, however, these are the punishments for intentional vandalism. Administrators do have the responsibility to ensure that the offending editor meant to cause harm to the site. For this reason, it is usually best — though not necessary — that an administrator give an editor fair warning before enacting a ban. User Profiles User pages (also called profile pages) may not be substantively altered except by the user associated with that page. Only Fatal Disease can substantively alter User:Fatal Disease. Vandalism would usually be said to occur if, for example, WhiteReaper were to edit User:Fatal Disease. On occasion, however, admin and bots may alter a user page to enact minor changes during the editing of the larger wiki. These include changing the names of links present on the user page (so that those links will still operate properly) and removing categories that do not belong on user pages. These alterations should not substantially alter a user's user page. If unsure, state your intentions on the user's talk page and allow them to make the decisions. Administrative response Because the range of vandalism of this type is so great, it's difficult to set out a schedule of punishments. A person who blanks their own comments because they realise they've said something silly hardly deserves the same kind of treatment as a person who intentionally overwrites someone else's user page with pornography. For this reason, it's best to say that the administrator handling the case has broad authority to set whatever punishment they deem appropriate. Nevertheless, user and discussion page vandalism is generally to be considered as "less significant" than vandalism of pages in the main article space. Minimum punishments, for instance, can be as low as just two hours — a breather in which to prevent tempers from running high on a talk page. On the other hand, it is possible to get a permanent ban for this kind of vandalism, as would surely be given to the hypothetical person, above, who put pornography on a user page. Unintentional vandalism Unintentional vandalism is just what it sounds like: an edit that's vandalism (as defined above), but which can't be said to be deliberate. People may well blank an article or a user talk page without understanding that it's against the rules of this wiki to do so. Administrators are specifically enjoined to try to consider most acts of vandalism as unintentional, and to therefore give warnings, instead of actual bans, upon the first offence. Category:Site Policies